True Colors
by loonybuttercup
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with someone but you had to keep it secret? This is a story about a girl named Kitty and how she fell in love with her best friend who happens to be the Nightcrawler. The Nightcrawler aka Kurt is said to come out at night and take villagers then kills them. This is of course false. Can Kitty and Kurt change their mind?
1. The Angel and the Demon

Germany: 19th Century

_Kitty_

I was looking out my window. The moon and stars lit the kitchen. Suddenly a figured collapsed on my lawn. I was afraid to step out.

_Kurt_

"Get the demon!"

"Kill him before it's too late!"

These were the voices that followed me as I ran for dear life. This was a regular thing for me. I had blue fur, pointed ears, yellow eyes, fangs, a three foot long tail, three fingers on each of my two hands and two toes for my two feet. I was harmless. But these villagers didn't think so. I can't really blame them.

At that second I felt a sharp pain in my back. Instinctively I teleported (literally) to a place that was far away. I have seemed to teleported to a farm. At that second, my eye sight went blurry. I suddenly fell. At that pointed I think I'm dying. Hopefully I do so I don't have to suffer from this torture….

_Kitty_

Guilt had built up in me to the point where I finally step out. I walked towards the figure. When I saw it up close, a sudden fear shot through me. It was the Nightcrawler. Villagers told me that he never comes out during the day, and at night he takes villagers then kills them. At first I thought they were just trying to scare me, but no. I learned that when the local lumberjack started swing his ax at him. I saw fear in his little golden eyes.

I tried shaking the image of my head but it was glued in there. Suddenly, my Mama's voice came into my head. "It is not what is on the outside, it is what's on the inside" she said. Taking Mama's advice I inhaled deeply and exhaled all my fear out.

Studying the body I found slice marks, two marks on each limb. Prayer beads tied around one of the belt loops. He sounded like he was having trouble breathing. By that more guilt built up inside me and I finally built up the courage to bring the Nightcrawler into my home. Oh the things I do for others. I picked him up by the arms and gently dragged him in….

_Kurt_

Warmth was on my cheek it felt like a hand. Jez did one of the villagers fine me out cold and gave me a good hard smack just to check if I was still alive? I opened my eyes I saw a beauty in front of me, she had her hand on my cheek. And she was smiling!

I must have died and have been greeted by an angel. Now I'm ninety percent sure she is an angel because she wasn't screaming 'demon and she was beautiful Must be my guardian angel. So I must ask to check. "Are you an angel?" I choked.

She chuckled. Why is she chuckling? "I'm not an angel silly" she smiled.

I mentally smacked myself upside the head for saying that. Kurt you moron she not an angel! "Why did you save me?" I asked.

_Kitty_

"Why did you save me?" the Nightcrawler asked.

Why did I save him? Then it hit me, his golden eyes and the lumberjack. So I had to be honest. "I saw the fear in your eyes when the lumberjack was swinging his ax at you." I said sheepishly.

"Well you're the first to notice." He said

I started studying his wounds again." What happened?" I asked pointing at his slice marks.

"Lumberjack" he said looking down at the wooden floor.

_Kurt_

"Lumberjack" I said flatly. Then she nodded and left. Where is she going?... After what seemed five minutes she came back with weird looking bottles and rolls of what? Bandages? I'm not sure. She opened up one of the bottles, then put a cloth on the top, and turns the bottle upside down for a little bit. The cloth was off the top, the bottle was now just one of the others.

_Kitty_

I reached out to put the cloth on his arm but before I could he went to a corner of the bed a curled up. "What is that?" Nightcrawler ask holding one of his arms.

"Medicine"

"Oh"

_Kurt_

"Medicine" she said

"Oh" I said sheepishly said.

Oh Kurt you're being a moron again. The she dabbed the cloth on my arm, I couldn't help but wince. Man that lumberjack got me good and deep. "So tell me about yourself." she said.

I was dumbstruck. No one has ever even asked me that before. Usually someone attempts to kill me not ask about myself.

_Kitty_

"So tell me about yourself" I said.

After I said that he looked stunned, and just stared at me. "I don't mean to be rude and stare just no has ever asked me that" Nightcrawler said.

"Really?"

"Sad but true. I never really had friends"

"Well you have one now"

We both smiled. I can't believe how calm I am. Shouldn't I be afraid for my life? Then, I thought of Mama and Papa and how proud they would be if they were here. I began bandaging one of his arms as he began his story:

His real name is was Kurt Wagner, sixteen years old. He grew up here in Germany, (though we both spoke English) which explains his accent. Kurt grew up a circus kid. Before he could teleport, Kurt was the star acrobat and aerial artist. The audience figured he was a regular human wearing a devil-like costume. Overtime the circus was bought by s millionaire named Andrew Goodwind. Andrew put Kurt in the freak show act and basically exposed him. After two shows Kurt escaped, and became the Nightcrawler. People spread rumors saying he took villagers and killed them. Now here we were.

_Kurt_

After I told her everything she froze mid-bandage on my left arm. Then she did something, something I hadn't felt in a long time. She hugged me.

_Kitty_

I warped my arms around Kurt, even though I haven't gotten to the wounds on his chest. I heard a groan come from Kurt as I hugged him. Quickly I pulled away. "Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"It's worth the pain for a demon like me. Now tell about yourself" Kurt said.

_Kurt_

Her name was Katherine Pryde or Kitty. She is a medicine lady around the area. When she was thirteen (now fifteen), her family moved to Germany. But not long after they moved her parents died from a carriage crash. Overtime Kitty suffered from her lost and slowly learned how to take care of the farm and herself. Her friends told her stories of me (Nightcrawler) and how I "take people and kill them". At first she thought I was just a myth they were just trying to scare her (smart girl). But earlier she became a 'believer' when she saw the 'lumberjack vs. Nightcrawler' going on earlier. Luckily, awhile later she saw me outside and brought me into her room.

Her house was small cottage. Most of it was kitchen. (Well at least this is what she told me) with only four rooms in the house, her room was basically the center…

Kitty had just finished my left leg. My arms and legs were covered in bandages. I looked like I was in the middle of becoming a mummy.

_Kitty_

As I began wrapping bandages around his chest, I said" you know Kurt. People say you're a demon, but you're more of a harmless blue fuzzy elf."

Kurt smiled and flickered his tail…

For what seemed a half hour when really it was two hours was how long Kurt and I's conversation went. "What time is it?" Kurt asked.

I pulled out Papa's pocket watch, which as small and I wore it as a necklace. "Huh? Would you look at that?" I said.

"What?"

"It's midnight"

"You should get some sleep and I should get going"

"No, no you can stay, please; I mean it gets pretty lonely here"

"Danke Kitty, How can I repay you?"

_Kurt_

"Well you can start with not calling yourself a demon" kitty said as she hugged me.

I'm starting to like this girl more and more…

That night was one of those rare nights where I wasn't afraid to sleep. Thankfully, Kitty let sleep on an extra mattress she had. "Goodnight Fuzzy Elf" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Kitty" I said with a smile.

I guess I'm one the lucky ones. I'm lucky I met Kitty I'd probably be dead if it weren't for her. Maybe I have something to live for now.


	2. Strange

The next day…

_Kitty_

Morning's light blinded me as it lit the area. I turned my back to the window, as I looked at Kurt, who was across the room. He looked kinda cute sleeping. Alright stop thinking like that Kitty, he's your guest.

A short time later I got over my laziness and climbed out of bed. Then I walked over to Kurt and kneeled beside him. I began rubbing his head and gently calling his name "Kurt, time to wake up."

_Kurt_

When I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in white area. I looked around, nothing but white. It seemed I was in a different dimension. "Hello, anyone there?" I yelled.

Only the echoes of my voice were the only response. Suddenly, footsteps followed me. "Kitty is that you?" I said.

At that second the 'four walls' became an audience. Then I looked down and realized I was on a tightrope. But everything was frozen in time. So, when I took a step on the tightrope, time unfroze. Screams of terror came from every corner. Quickly I looked down again and under the tightrope was Andrew Goodwind. "Ladies and gentleman tonight's star of our freak show act is the Nightcrawler!" Andrew announced.

I looked around; mother and fathers were holding on to their children for dear life. "Why do you let that, that demon live?" a man exclaimed.

"We don't." Andrew said then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly at the end of the rope was a trapeze artist, Amanda, with a knife. As if on cue began cutting the rope. I knew what I had to do, teleport. In a flash I was out of there. Now I don't know where I am, just blackness. Thankfully, I heard Kitty's voice telling me something wonderful, "Kurt, time to wake up"

Oh thank god it was just a dream.

_Kitty_

He slowly opened his eyes. "Guten Morgen Kitty" Kurt said as he sat up.

"So what do you usually do during the day?"

I just stay in the shadow and watch the villagers live the life I don't have."

"Oh… how about we go for a walk"

"Oh that's a great idea! Nothing's better than possible get mobbed and killed by villagers! You got anything else."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean I'll make breakfast then after we eat we go to the forest and have a walk"

"Fine"…

_Kurt_

I was in the parlor waiting for Kitty. After what seemed 15 minutes Kitty finally came out. "What took you so long?" I asked.

I was getting dressed" she said.

"It took you that long"

"Oh hush. I'll go to the market to get some food and you some clothes because the ones you have on are practically shredded"

"You can thank the villagers for that"

At the market…

_Kitty_

I had a basket full of fruits and vegetables, just purchased Kurt's new clothes. Then I heard my friend Jean tell me" Kitty what are you doing buying men's clothing"

"That is nothing of your business, Jean" I said

She gasped. Ah Jez here we go. "You have a crush on someone don't you?"

"Okay you got that from buying men's clothing? And no I don't this is for one my patients"

"Ooh what's there name" Man when will she just stay out of peoples business.

"Kurt"

"Last name"

"Wagner"

"Can I meet him?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I think it's best you not see him in the condition that he is in"

"Oh alright, I have to get home any way. Bye."

"Bye!" Man that was a close one…

_Kurt_

"Kurt I'm home" Kitty said as she came in.

The sound of her voice always makes me happy. Why? I have no idea.

After getting dressed and eating we went to the forest. Unlike the village, the forest was more gray and cloudy then bright and sunny. The villagers say that strange things happen in this forest.

Instead of green grass it was replaced with pure white snow the river wasn't frozen solid, it was cold but not cold enough to freeze it.

The best part of this forest is no one (except Kitty and I) are too scared to come out her. Men in bars say that the strange forest is where they will find all my 'victims', which I find absolutely hilarious.

"Hey want to try something" I said standing on a rock which was under a branch.

"What?" she said

"Want to Tail Swing into the river"

"Tail Swing?"

"Don't worry I won't drop you I promise"

"Alright" she wrapped her arms around my neck and stepped up onto the rock. Then I wrapped my tail around the branch overhead. "You have done with before right" Kitty said with a concern voice.

"Not with a passage"

"Wait, What?"

As I swung and let got she began to screaming until we hit water. When we got back to surface I was still holding onto kitty, "I told I wouldn't let you go" I said with a cheesy grin.

_Kitty_

I playfully pushed him away. "Teleport me out of here" I said.

"Ja Kätzchen" he said as he wrapped his tail around my waist.

Then, we teleported back at the banks. The whole time we looked down then when our toes touched snow we both looked at each other to realize that our noses almost touched and our eyes had met. He tilted his head closed his eyes and leaned in. I did the same. Sadly when we were centimeter away from a kiss a voice destroyed the moment. "Kitty! Kitty!" Jean called.

I looked up with annoyed look in eyes (I think), Kurt vanished. "What Jean?" I said.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? I heard you scream. Did the demon do anything to you?" Jean said as she frantically inspected me.

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Oh he must have erased some of you memory. Come on your soaking wet. The villagers need to know that you were about to become a victim of the demon!"

"Jean I-" before I could finish Jean had already begun pulling me towards the village.

Oh Kurt where are you! I need you!

_Kurt_

I teleported to a high tree. Luckily Kitty's friend didn't see me.

I was so close. Of course Fate wouldn't have let me snuck a kiss. But right now that's the least of my worries now. I have to get Kitty before it's too late. How can I without exposing myself or make it seem like I'm kidnapping her?


	3. Ides of March

__**Alright Chapter 3 is here i hope you all enjoy it. And plz review if you favorite it.**

* * *

_Kurt_

I searched everywhere for her. Just my luck, I found her in a bar with Jean announcing what I so called did. Only to have what happen yesterday, just ten times worse, ten (instead of five) say " we shall kill the demon and for all"

I was looking through a window so I couldn't do much. Only I finally found Kitty by my window. She was covered in a blanket. "Kitty" I whispered.

Kitty immediately turned to the window.

_Kitty_

I turned around and I saw two little golden eyes in the darkness. "Kurt" I whispered with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Yes"

"Wunderbar! Meet me at the abandon Blacksmith's"

"Just teleport me home" I stuck my hand out the window.

"Sorry, I can't it's too far"

"Oh okay, I'll meet you there"

Suddenly Papa's voice came into my head. "Beware of the Ides of March" he said.

Whenever Papa told me that, it was his way of warning me of what's ahead as I headed to the exit only to have chaos breakout. "Katherine how nice of you to lead the way" a man named Lance said.

I ran out the door and sprinted as fast as I could. Sadly the abandon Blacksmith's was about 3 miles away. I looked back only to see the Ides of March following me. Finally I reached the blacksmith's where I found Kurt. I'd tried warning him but I was to out of breath to only have this out "They're…They're ...They're… com-"

Then everything went black.

_Kurt_

"They're…They're ...They're… com-"Kitty said and fainted.

I got to my knees and tried waking her up. What exactly was she trying to say? I didn't get it. I shrugged and picked her up in a bridle way, well I almost did. As I was about to pick her up, I heard Kitty's friend yell "see there's the demon!"

Now I get it. I slowly stood up only to have Kitty wake up. I raised my hands in surrender, though it was surrender.

_Kitty_

Behind Kurt, Lance loaded a musket, pointed it at Kurt then said "Filthy Demon"

At that second Kurt wrapped his tail around my leg. I shut my eyes to prepare for the worse. I heard a Bamf and Bam. A voice in my ear whispered "Are you alright?"

My eyes snapped opened only to have... Kurt? He, he's fine? What happened? What did I miss? I thought Lance killed him? Confusion and Joy filled my heart. Then to my right screams of horror filled the air. "He took Kitty!" I heard Jean say.

"Where are we?" I said.

_Kurt_

"The path that leads you to your house." I said flatly. I kinda figured she would know, guess not. "Come on let's get you home"…

After teleporting her home we went to sleep. This I was terrified to sleep. When I finally fell asleep I had the same dream where I nearly plummeted to my death during one of my performances. Though I couldn't teleport and mid- fall Kitty woke me up.

_Kitty_

The sound of rustling woke me up. Lighting the room was the Harvest moon. I looked around I found Kurt tossing, turning, quick breathing. I climbed out of bed and shook him awake. "Are you alright?" I said.

He was panting as he nodded. A flicker came from the window. Both of us slowly made out way to the window, the Ides where carrying torches and heading towards the cottage. "Oh no." we both said.

Instinctively I ran to the Parlor and put a chair under the doorknob. Kurt did the same for the backdoor in the kitchen. "Now what" Kurt said.

"I don't know" I said.

I was too scared to think up a plan. Bam! Bam! This was the sound that came from the door in the Parlor.

_Kurt_

I grabbed Kitty and pulled her to the backdoor. Bam! Bam! I pulled the chair out the door. I took Kitty outside and locked us in the basement.

_Kitty_

"Ah crickets. Hold on I think there's a light in here somewhere. I think-"I found a lantern a lit it. Stepping on some crates I hanged the lantern on a hook that Papa made. "Much better" I said.

"Kitty" Kurt said.

"Yes" I stepped down and got to eye level.

"I know it's a bad time to point this out but..."

"What?"

"It's not very lady-like to have any gown of yours show you ankles"

_Kurt_

She gave a very cold look when I smirked. Bam! The doors of the basement went.

"Now what do we do?" Kitty whispered.

"I got an idea but I'm going to need some rope" I said

"What's the rope for"

"We give them what they want"

"And that is?"

"You tied up."

"What? I'm not doing that!" Bam! "Okay I'll do it!"

_Kitty_

The next thing I knew I was tied to a beam. When the doors flew open Kurt had an axe in his hand. "Everyone stay back. And nobody get hurt." Kurt said.

I tried to keep a straight face. Horrified looks on their faces. Kurt raised the axe and gave it a swung towards me.

_Kurt_

I took the axe a swung it towards Kitty, everyone gasped. The axe cut the rope and released my 'victim'. "No harm done. Oh and by the way" I said "I only tied her up to give what you wanted. I was only trying to get her home. You see she wandered into my home and she saw then fell into the river. I was about to take her home but all of you started jumping to conclusion."

There was a long pause from everyone.

_Kitty_

Suddenly, Lance stepped forward with a disgusted look on his face and said "I can't believe you would lie to our faces… seize him!"

"No!" I screamed. Sadly no one could hear me. Everyone grabbed Kurt and took him outside… The next thing I knew Kurt vanished. Iran back inside, put chairs under the front and back doors… I was asleep for a while now. Soon the sound footsteps woke me. "Who's there?" I said.

Oh what a relief, it's just Kurt. "Where were you?"

"The forest the only place where I feel normal" he said as he laid on his mattress.

"Why did you lie?" there was a small pause.

"To protect you, Kitty meeting you was the best that has ever happened to me. And now that I have said that, I realized how sappy that sounded, so I'll be going to sleep now." He closed his eyes and I smiled. I climbed out of bed a kneeled beside him. I kissed him on the cheek and went back to bed.

_Kurt_

I felt something on my cheek that caused my eyes to snap open. Kitty smiled and went back to bed. How? How was that so easy? I was still trying to wrap my head around how she was only one that accepts me, now this! How was telling her that meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to me and then have her kiss me on the cheek so easy? I mean look at me! I'm a fuzzy blue elf with six fingers and four toes and tail! I'm a freak of nature! Why is this happening to me? I expected to be up in heaven by now. Then Kitty came into my life… right there I fell asleep.

I had that dream again though it had a better ending. When I teleported out I ended up in the white area again. I heard footsteps again. "Alright whoever you are stop where you are. Cause every time I hear your footsteps I end up almost facing death in the face! Now tell me who you are and this keeps happening." I demanded.

Before my eyes Kitty appeared.

* * *

**yes another cliff hanger X) So what does Kitty have to do in the next chapter?**


	4. Dreams

_Kurt_

"Kitty? You're the footsteps? Why?" I said.

"It's your dream fuzzy elf."

"How come I see this horrible memory then you come at the end."

"Because you love me."

"How do you know that?"

"Again, it's your dream."

"Well do you feel the same way?"

"Kurt, have you not been listening to the past few moments! This is your dream, not reality! If you want the truth tell the truth. Tell me before it's too late."

Then kitty dissolved away. Before it's too late? What did she mean? Then one of the walls turned in a scene. It was kitty and Lance. They were in the strange forest... Lance had a dagger in his hand. Kitty was behind him. "Since Katherine has lived to tell the tale. I think she shall kill the demon herself." Lance said as he handed her the dagger.

Then in my ear I heard "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happened" it was Kitty then I felt a something fall on my chest.

_Kitty_

As I headed to the Parlor I tripped and landed on Kurt. His eyes snap open and groaned in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry" I said.

I tried getting up but Kurt said "Don't move!"

I almost forgot all about his wounds. The awkward moment when you trip." Kitty what exactly were you trying to do" he said.

"- go to the Parlor"

Yet again as we both leaned in... Kurt destroyed the moment. Instead of kissing me he rolled over and pinned me to the wooden floor. He cackled and stood up… Kurt teleported us to the Blacksmith's after I changed is bandages. Everything in here looked frozen in time. Kurt unfroze by making a sheet of metal.

_Kurt_

"How do you know how to do this?" Kitty asked as I dug a fuller into the sheet and craved 'Ich'

"A couple years ago I came here and watched a blacksmith make swords. Everyday a new sword. One day he was gone and never came back." I said as I craved 'liebe' next to 'Ich'. She looked down and had a sad look on her face. I stop what I was doing. "What's wrong Kätzchen?"

"My Papa was the blacksmith of this place. After he died this place became abandon." Tears began streaming from her blue eyes. I wiped the tears and held her close.

"I'll always be here, to make you smile, even if it's been awhile, to make your tears, disappear. When you're in your darkest hour, I'll be there to give you a flower. Just to let you know that it's alright, it's okay. The bad ties are here, so let's make them disappear in anyway, any day. Even when I'm not near, I'll always be here." I whispered to her…

_Kitty_

That night I went to the basement where I got out my treasure' chest. Inside held keepsakes and papers. On one the sheets I wrote down Kurt's poem and put Kurt's of metal that had 'Ich liebe dich' I know it's in German but I don't know what it says. I asked Kurt what it supposed to say. He told me to figure it out for myself…

I climbed into bed and said to Kurt "Want to join me?"

He flinched and gave me a quizzical look. "I'm sorry I think I heard you incorrectly did you ask you ask me if I wanted to join you?"

I nodded.

_Kurt_

After she nodded, that was another thing to add to my list of 'things I can't wrap my head around'." What? Were both friends. And we only sharing bed" she said.

I don't think she gets it. "Alright um. I hope the big guy upstairs approves of this which I highly doubt." I climbed into bed next to her.

"I think God is okay with this"

"I'm not talking about God. I'm talking about your Father." She smiled.

"Good night Fuzzy Elf."

I pinched myself. Yeah, I'm awake.


	5. The Tipping Point

The next morning…

_Kitty _

Kurt and I were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hey Kurt" I said setting my dishes on the counter.

"Ja Kätzchen"

"I'm going to need you to say to stay in the basement while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Sure thing"

A knock came from the front door. "Hide!" I told Kurt.

He was gone in snap. I went to the door and answered. "Lance what are you doing at my house?" I asked.

"Step aside" he said as he walked in.

"Um Lance. Why are you here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I'm here for the demon."

"What demon?"

"You know who I talking about."

"Well, why would he be here?"

"He kidnapped you the other day. How did you escape?"

"Um… I fainted then when I woke up I was here. Why do you need him?"

That was dumb question Pryde.

"To kill him! He has crossed the line!"

"What line?"

"He took you! He must be killed!"

A bit extreme don't you think you.

"Well it looks like he's not here. I'll send Jean if we find him." He said when he finally left.

5 minutes later…

Bam! Bam! I walked outside. Lance was slamming his axe on the doors of the basement. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"It's locked." he said simply.

"So you had to get out your axe!"

"Yup."

Once he got the doors open we went inside. Oh Kurt please don't be in here. Ah crickets. Lance found Kurt. And all chaos broke loose. Lance began chasing him around with his axe. "Lance!" I yelled.

A tornado ripped through the basement. Lance was yelling his mouth off in German. Finally they chased each other out of the basement, and into the forest. I followed them. Though I stopped at the beginning of the trail.

I had to get help. But how can I without people thinking I've gone mad?

15 minutes later…

"Ladies and gentleman the demon has been caught. Right now I am giving him a moment of peace before he sees the devil." Lance announced.

Villagers gather around including me. Lance saw me and said "Since Katherine3 has lived to tell the tale. I think shall kill the demon herself."

Then he handed me his dagger. Thoughtlessly, I walked down the trail with the dagger… I finally reached Kurt. He was tied to a tree. His shirt was shredded enough for me to see his bandages. He looked almost as bad as he did when I first met him. Though he didn't have more bloody wounds. They were replaced with a black eye, bleeding lip and bruised shins. Not to forget to mention his legs were shaking like a leaf and he had that same look in his eyes as he did with the lumberjack. Mama's voice came into my head and said "We can't change the truth no matter how much we dislike it."

_Kurt_

I saw Kitty come up to me with a dagger. Did lance send her to kill me? I knew it. I should of told her and not write it on a stupid sheet of metal. I closed my eyes let's just get it over with.

_Kitty_

I whispered "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." into his ear.

I wanted to say those three little words. But they never came out.

You know those two voices in you hear. One tells you to do this. The other tells you to do that. Also it's hard telling which is your head talking and which is your heart. Voice number one says "just get it over with!" voice number two says" if you kill him you'll have to join him!" I guess there only one way to settle this.

_Kurt_

You know for someone who was sent as hit-man, she's really-

My eyes snapped open and the first thing that came to was "Mein-Gott,-sie-wird-mich-zu-küssen"

Then my eyes melted shut. I couldn't put it into words. It was one of those moments where the little thing made everything in the world seem…perfect.


	6. Madness

The next day…In the basement…

_Kitty_

"Hey Kitty, What's wrong?" Jean said as she walked in.

I told her everything, from the lumberjack to the strange forest to the blacksmith's and back to the forest. How I kissed Kurt then released him and how I haven't seen him since. "But if you love something you set it free right." I said "Oh just say it Jean, I've gone mad!"

"You've gone mad."

"Thank you, Jean that made me feel so much better."

"At least the treasure chest survived."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's this?" she pulled put a sheet of metal.

"Oh something Kurt made me."

"You realize this says 'I love you' on it right?"

"What? Let me see!"

"Ich means I. Liebe means love. Dich means you."

"Then where is he?"

_Kurt_

I basically spent the day at the Blacksmith's. Why? So I can try to wrap my head around what has happened to me the past few weeks. While spending the day there I learned something that made everything make sense. When I looked out the window I saw Andrew and Lance talking. "Did you succeed?" Andrew asked.

"No, I failed miserably Father" Lance said "I sent a maiden to do it but I haven't seen her or the Demon since"

"Ugh you imbecile! You don't send a maiden to do a man's job! What is wrong with you?"

After the two's conversation I said to myself" Lance is Andrew's son?"

Then I started laughing at the thought. Why? Andrew and Lance both have made it their job to kill me. Turns out it's all in the family business.

I finally went quite when I saw the door slowly open. I hid in a dark corner on the ceiling. Ah Jez its Lance. "Hello is anyone in here." He demanded "Show yourself, I heard someone laughing."

I don't know about you but with both hands and feet up against two walls with slipping and not making noise is a lot harder it looks especially when your hands get really sweaty. Slip. Crash. And all chaos broke lose.

How do describe the moment? It was very similar to the incident in the basement. I hid behind any object that wasn't already smashed by his axe. Then a little voice in my head said 'stop being a coward'. I grabbed a sword and tried blocking every sing he gave. Then last thing I wanted was for him or possibly me end up dead.

His axe went left and right. Only every time I blocked or he missed the angrier he got. He must really want me dead.

The next thing I knew was the sword was out of my hand and we were back at square one.

5 minutes later…

_Kitty_

"Kurt! Kurt!" I hollered. Then I heard a muffled voice saying something like "Kätzchen" coming from left which happened to be the blacksmith's. I walked in and saw Kurt curled up on the ground, hands around his head. Looking around the area and saw the place completely destroyed. Seeing and axe lodged in one of the walls. "Kätzchen I don't think I'm gonna make it" Kurt moaned.

Immediately I kneeled beside him. Kurt was still curled up in a ball, whimpering quietly. He flinched when I slowly put his has away from his head and laid him on his back. Then I set his head on my lap. I untied the apron was wearing and set in on the floor. "Kurt listen to me alright I'm going to need you to stay awake as long as possible okay?" I said.

Kurt replied back with a moan.

_Kurt_

Pain overtook me, it felt like death was taking me and at the same time. I doubted that it was just as painful. I just laid there and gave up. I was paralyzed.

My head was pounding and felt like bolder every time I moved it. Not to forget to mention my head was spinning like owl's head. I'll I could do is moan and groan.

My eyelids felt heavy like bricks. I wanted to close my eyes much but Kitty told me to try stay awake as much as possible. My eyesight went blurry then not, this continued for a while.

"Oh just put me out of misery." I told Kitty.

"Kurt you'll be fine. I'll make sure of that." She said. I looked at my wounds then I began freaking out and said "I'm going die!"

"Kurt just look at me. Everything is going to be alright" I looked down one more time and realized something more horrible… Kitty left the door open. And standing at the door was Kitty's friend. Looks like I'm going to see the angels today. Right there I began praying for forgiveness of my sins.

"Jean I need you to get my supplies they should be in the Parlor." Kitty said. Jean left scratched that ran off towards the cottage.

_Lance_

I walked back to the blacksmiths to check if the demon was still alive or not. Walking by the window I saw Katherine... with the demon. I just listen to their conversation.

"Kurt stop praying you're going to be just fine." Katherine said So Katherine has given him a name.

"Actually I already died and went to heaven" Kurt said. Katherine tilted her head in response.

"Because I met an angel" Kurt smiled and so did I.


	7. True Colors

The next morning…

_Kitty_

I answered the door and saw Lance. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I came to see the de- the Nightcrawler" he said.

"If you leave all your weapons outside"

He tossed his dagger onto the ground and said "Stay." as if it was dog.

Lance came in and said to Kurt "Nightcrawler-"

"Kurt." I corrected

"Kurt I'd like to apologize and call a truce." He stuck his hand out to Kurt.

"Truce." Kurt said and shook his hand.

That night…

Kurt and I crawled into bed.

"Kitty, can I ask you something?" Kurt said.

"What?"  
"What do you see in me? I am a freak of nature!" I laughed.

"Well Kurt I must admit. I was scared of you at first. But then I got to see your true colors and they happened to be my favorite colors" Kurt smiled.

_Kurt_

"Good night Kätzchen" I said

"Good night Fuzzy"

"Ich liebe dich" I expected her not to reply or ask what it meant but instead...

"Ich liebe dich auch"

My eyes widened and an ear to ear smile broke out on my face. I kissed her good night and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Epilouge

Year: 2012

America: North Salem, New York

Bridgeport Plaza: Apartment 213B: Maya and Ivy's room

"So did Kitty and Kurt end up together? Sadly no. Kitty went off and married a Russian solider while Kurt died alone." I said

"What? What kind of bedtime story is that?"Ivy said.

"I'm just kidding. Well Ivy I'm pleased to tell you that Kitty and Kurt did end up together. If they didn't you wouldn't be here."

Maya was my step-daughter her real father and Kitty divorced when she was just newborn. At the time I was just Uncle Kurt. Finally when Maya was 3 Kitty and I got married then the following year Ivy was born.

"Are you done telling the story it's nearly midnight" Kitty said as she walked in.

"Ja I'm done with the story, Kätzchen." I said. I got up from the chair and walked over to Kitty.

"Good night girls" We both said.

"Good Night" they both said…

Kitty and I crawled into bed.

"Good night Kätzchen" I said

"Good night Fuzzy" she said

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich auch"


	9. Translation

Translations:

Danke = Thank You

Guten Morgen = Good Morning

Ich liebe dich = I love you

Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too

Ja = Yes

Kätzchen = Kitten

Mein Gott, sie wird mich zu küssen = My God she's kissing me

Wunderbar = Wonderful


End file.
